There Goes My Summer: Next Stop, Beverly Heights
by cobrocaine
Summary: School's out in Amity Park, and Danny is more than ready to relax throughout summer vacation. Unfortunately for him, it's going to be anything but relaxing; his parents have a family trip to Beverly Heights in mind. The real reason for going there is ghost hunting , but his parents'd rather treat it as a family vacation. Yeah, good luck with that.
1. School's Out, Summer's Gone

The second the bell rang, the halls of Casper High roared with cheers, celebrating their freedom from the imprisonment that is high school. Only one more year, and then I'm out of that hellhole.

"Nasty Burger, anyone?" Tuck and I walked out of the school, waiting on the sidewalk for the last member of our trio.

"Count me in, I'm starving!"

"We really need to find a place that has a better variety of food." To no surprise, we turn around to see Sam walking up to us.

"Not all of us of ultra-recyclable vegetarians, Sam."

"If you really want variety, just grab some grass from the ground; it'd be all natural!" Tuck's lame humor was worthy of a high five. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny."

We all headed over to the established hangout of Casper High to grab a bite. Everyone was here admiring the beginning of summer vacation. We sat down in a booth and ordered the usual.

"So," Sam started off, "what are you guys planning to do this summer?"

"My parents said we'd take a family trip to NASA, so that should be fun." My aspiration of wanting to be an astronaut will never fade.

"I'm going to be sitting at home, getting lost in the world of technology." Being a techno-geek, this wasn't a surprise. "Who needs the outdoors when you have all you need in a simple device!" He waved his PDA in his hand.

"You would, Tuck."

We continued our casual conversation until our food was served. It was the usual scene at the table: Sam with her grass and Tuck talking with his mouth full. Sometimes I feel like _I'm_ the normal one, even though I'm not your typical person in the slightest.

Our meal was interrupted with a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Hey little brother, how was your last day?"

She didn't hesitate to take a seat next to me in the booth.

"Hey Jazz…" I continued munching on my burger, hoping she'd eventually leave. Sadly, there's a slim to none chance of that happening.

"Listen, I want to head home early so we can talk to mom and dad about summer plans." I internally rolled my eyes as she continued on. "I start my first year of college during the summer semester, and that's in a couple weeks! I want to go somewhere with our family at least once before I leave."

Jazz had finally finished high school, which meant no older sister bossing me around about my homework or studying. Even though I wouldn't say it to her face, I really was going to miss having her around.

"As long as I get to visit NASA at some point in the summer, that's fine with me." I managed to crack a smile at the thought of visiting the space station.

"Come on then," Jazz scooted out of her seat, "let's head home so we can talk to mom and dad."

"_Now_? I'm in the middle of hanging out with Sam and Tuck!"

"Danny…"

"We got the entire summer to chill," Tuck smiled.

I looked toward my sister who was still waiting for me to get up. "Fine," I said scooting out with a sigh. I said bye to my friends and left with my nutjob of a sister. The walk home was quiet for the most part, excluding the small talk here and there.

"Danny," she broke the silence, "you know I really am going to miss you. You're my little bro! And besides, I worried you'll get hurt without me helping you catch ghosts."

I had told Jazz my secret a while back. Well technically, she found out on her own.

"I'll be fine Jazz. Remember, I've been fighting ghosts long before you started helping out. And plus," I smirked, "with you not around I can do whatever I want!"

"Just don't do anything _too _crazy, okay?" I nodded in response. We smiled at each other, but Jazz soon looked away when her expression changed. I never thought she'd miss life here so much.

We soon were in view of our home, which stood out from all the other buildings on our block. This was going to be my home for a couple more years: for Jazz it's a couple more weeks. We walked up the block and towards the front door of FentonWorks.

We had an almost immediate greeting. "Guess what, kids!" Our parents appeared in the living room as we walked through the door. "We're all taking an early summer family vacation!"

It's not really like mom and dad to surprise us with a family trip all of a sudden. The image of NASA had gone through my mind, making me feel a rush of excitement.

"Sweet! Where are we going?"

"Beverly Heights!"

Silence. Dead silence for a good half minute or so.

_…Where the hell is that…_

"You'll love it, Danny!" Dad had walked to my side, with his usual goofy grin on his face. He had a map in hand, pointing at our vacation destination. "It's home of the world-famous music sensation Billy Joe Cobra!"

_…Who?!_ Whatever, it's probably one of mom and dad's singers from their time. Oh no, we're probably getting dragged to an old people concert…

I quickly determined that this little "vacation" of ours probably wasn't going to be fun at all.

"Well he was world-famous," Jazz commented, "but definitely not in a good way. All of his songs were beyond conceited and snobbish."

"You know about this guy, Jazz?" Was I the only one in this house that _didn't _know who Billy Bob…Billy Jake…whatever his name was?!

"I remember borrowing one of mom's old CD's out of curiosity. This guy wasn't really a big deal. He was quite the performer though, I've heard."

Wait…_was?_ "What do you mean by '_was_', exactly?"

"He died a while back," she answered, "no one really knows why, though. It's just one big mystery left unsolved."

Ugh, great. My parents wanna go see a dead guy's house… well, this really isn't a shocker if you think about it.

I truly do not want to go on this trip… but I do have one last chance of escaping.

"Listen, you guys mind if I crash at Tuck's house instead? I kinda already have plans…" It was a little white lie; everything is always scheduled last minute when it comes to hanging out. But my family didn't need to know that.

"Oh no you don't, Danny," Mom quickly replied, "the point of a _family_ vacation is for the entire family to go together." She saw me rolling my eyes, but at this point I'm stuck either way. "But," she added, "if you _really_ feel like you're going to die of boredom, you can ask Sam and Tucker to join us."

That's a fair compromise, I guess. And besides, having my best buds at my side always makes any event more fun! "I'll call them up now," I said, walking up the stairs. I opened up the door, walked up to my bed and faceplanted. There goes my summer.


	2. No, Not a Second Ponzy!

This is going to suck, not doubt about it. Not only because I'm stuck going to some lame town, but because it not _just _for sight-seeing. My parents had their own reasons for going…

"So," Tuck questioned, "explain to us why, of _all_ places, you're choosing to go to to Beverly Hills?"

"It's Beverly _Heights_, and because apparently my parents got some call from someone there saying they have a rogue ghost roaming around town." I had heard them talking about it in the hallway while I was packing. "Family vacation" my ass! It's more like a business trip for them while they drag their kids along. The topic of ghosts never leaves this family, does it…

"So this isn't even a family vacation. It's just a ghost hunting spree." You could practically hear our freedom crying in the distance.

"Why am I not surprised," Sam added in, "but I'm willing to go anywhere to get out of this house. My parents are thinking of going to a _family fun festival_. So yea, I'm in."

"Well I'm not gonna be stuck here in Amity Park without you guys! I'm tagging along!"

"Alright then, it's settled. Next stop: Beverly Heights!" I announced our destination in a sarcastic tone, which was answered with intentionally disappointing cheering.

"As long as we're not stuck going ghost hunting with my parents, this vacation shouldn't _completely_ suck. We can all check out the town and see what's there to do. I gotta finish packing you guys; I'll see you in a few." We said our quick goodbyes and the call ended.

My parents were already calling from downstairs, telling me and Jazz to hurry up. After putting a few last things, I zipped up the suitcase and pulled it from off the bed. After making one last quick-check around the room to make sure nothing was going to be left behind, I walked out with my suitcase and joined the rest of my family by the van. Jazz was already sitting in the van while Mom and Dad were putting all out stuff in the trunk. Sam and Tuck were beside them trying to fit their suitcases in.

"You guys ready to take the highway to hell?" I said it low enough that parents wouldn't hear it, but loud enough so I'd get a response from Tucker and Sam.

"Better than being stuck with my airhead parents," Sam huffed. She handed her stuff to my Dad and headed into the van.

"Don't worry dude, I got this covered." Tuck had his PDA in hand. He clicked a few things, which after showed a map similar to the one my dad showed me. "There's a movie theater and a beach not too far from the town."

"Guess we're gonna be living at the movies and beach for a while then," I laughed.

Everything was packed and ready to go in the trunk and we all huddled into the van. According to the parents, the drive to Beverly Heights was going to take a few hours. Good thing I had my trust mp3 in hand. I slipped on the earphones, pressed play, and let my mind relax. It didn't take long until I fell asleep; it'd been quite a busy day, after all.

**~*Beverly Heights*~**

"WOOOOO! School's almost out, Bromigo!" I was beyond ecstatic that Spence was finally going to be on summer vacation. We could chill at the Wi-Fri, check out some babes, play video games, and a whole bunch of other stuff! "You ready for a rockin' summer?!"

"You bet! I finally get to work on a first major zombie film!" Ehh, it's no surprise he's making movies like usual. He's been planning a radical zombie film for the past few months, and he plans to make a full-length movie by the end of the summer. As long Spence and I get to chill a bit, I'm all in for helping with special effects.

We were stuck in Spence's last class for a just a few more minutes. Spence, his friends Rajeev and Shanilla, along with the rest of the class couldn't help but stare at the clock at the hands moved closer and closer to freedom. It surprised the students when a voice came ringing out of the PA system. Unfortunately, it was lame loser Principal Ponzy…

"Hello students, this is Principal Ponzy," no shit dumbro, "I'd like to remind you all of your summer assignments that must be completed before the beginning of next year." Leave it to Ponzy to remind everyone about homework. _Bleh_.

"Also," he went on (even though we wanted him to shut up), "I am happy to announce that we have a vice principal starting next year. It is my honor to introduce Ms. Spectra as the newest addition to our school faculty."

"New VP? That's odd." The three musketeers had turned around to talk to each other. "Why do they need a VP now?"

Rajeev simply shrugged, "Everyone's just as clueless as we are."

Our small conversation was soon interrupted by a feminine voice. "Hello students, I am Ms. Spectra, and I am happy to be a part of this school. I encourage you all to have fun this summer, but remember not too slack off too much." The last bit was followed by a giggle. "See you all next year, have a great summer!" And with that said, the school bell rang throughout the halls.

The trio and I all flew out of that school and into summer. Well, technically speaking I flew, they walked.

"That was really strange about Ms. Spectra," Shanilla commented, "something about her voice is kind of scary…"

"Psh, who cares," Rajeev replied, "she's probably as messed up as Ponzy!"

"Yeah, she sounds like a cook if you ask me, bro," I leaned back with my arms crossed as we headed to our awesome hangout, the Wi-Fri. We walked in and ordered the usual, and then took a seat at our usual chairs. We hang here so much that we have a usual, ha!

"I say we just forget school," Spence suggested, "and have an awesome summer!"

"Well said, my man!"

We all chilled out with our beverages, talking the day away and basking in the fresh scent of summer awesomeness.


	3. False Hopes

"I think if I hear one more song by this dead guy, I think I'm gonna lose it…"

I had been woken up from my nap by the blasting of annoying music, which was louder than what was still playing from my earphones. We had been on the road for about five hours now, and my parents had apparently put in BJC's first album after the first hour. Is it just me, or are practically all his songs about himself?

"See," Sam said after unplugging one of her earphones, "this is why I brought my mp3: to tune out your family's weirdness."

"Gee," I chucked, "thanks Sam. Am I considered a part of the weirdos?"

"Nah, you're the only normal one, and that's saying something!" We both laughed at the joke. "Wanna tune out the old people music?" She twirled the earphone she had taken off, and the handed it to me. Sam's taste in music wasn't what I usually listened to. But I gotta admit, it's not that bad! I put the earphone in, tuning out the crazy environment surrounding me. Mom and Dad are jamming like maniacs, Jazz is sitting reading some brochure thingy, and Tuck was already sucked into his electronics. Sam and I chatted for the rest of trip, mostly making fun of everyone else in the van.

`-**Arriving at Beverly Heights-`**

Our van was soon greeted by a signing saying "Welcome to Beverly Heights" as we drove into the town. It was filled with your average buildings, one of them being some place called the Wi-Fri, which was kinda abandoned by now, considering it was nighttime. It was one of the taller, flashier buildings of the neighborhood, with its name in big lighted letters along the side. There was also this weird person-thing with a guitar drawn on the side…it just looked weird. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Beverly Height's Nasty Burger; the way it looked just signaled "teenage hang-out."

We drove a little further down the road, driving past an even larger building, with gates at the front. Near the gates were the initials BJC engraved on the wall. Let me guess…

"Look, Danny!" Dad hit the brakes, stopping write in front of the building. "It's Billy's mansion!"

"Yea, I got that, Dad," I replied sourly. I examined the weird structure of the building. As I looked at the windows, I saw a kid at the top window, occupied with something in the room. _I guess someone actually lives there_, I thought. The van began to move again, and my eyes were just about to divert from the window, when I suddenly saw a figure fly throughout the room, looking at the van. My mind quickly moved to one conclusion:

It's the ghost. And that kid's in there. _Aww crud…_

If it was wasn't for the fact that I couldn't exactly escape the van right now, I would've gone ghost and head to the house. Maybe I can make plans to visit the place after we settle in our hotel, or wherever we're staying.

After a never-ending fifteen minutes or so, we stopped in front a house.

Wait, we know someone that lives _here_?

As we stepped out of the van, the last person in the _world_ I wanted to see stepped out from the house.

"Daniel! Good to see you!"

You. Are. Shitting. Me…

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, aren't you?"

"No shit," I muttered under my breath as I helped my family unpack the trunk. There is _no way_ that he is just here by chance. Sam, Tuck, and Jazz all had the same expression as me.

"Well," he began, "I felt the need to help with this ghost-hunting matter. You see, Daniel, I have the funds to help your parents with tracking this rogue ghost."

"That's a stupid excuse for being here and you know it," Sam snarled.

"What makes us think you're not here just to ruin our summer?" Tuck added in.

"Believe what you may, children, but either way I'm here to stay." He smiled and turned away, walking towards our parents who we all know he hated one and obsessively loved the other.

"_Ugh_! Is there _not_ a time that he makes a situation worse?!" It was shocking to me that Jazz was almost as fumed about this as the rest of us. "The last person I want to be stuck with before I got to college is Masters." But, she was fumed for a slightly altered reason.

We grabbed our own luggage, and walked into the pit of hell that we would be staying in for who knows how long.

**_:...:_**

"Time to call it a night, Billy!" I was already settled in my pajamas ready to call it a day. Gotta get some sleep so I can work on the major movie project."

"Aww, come on Brotato, one more movie! That last one wasn't that scary!"

"Says the one who screamed every other minute?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he had no response. "Goodnight, Billy," I lied down on the bed, covering myself with the sheets.

"Hey, Spence," Billy started, "did you see that van that was outside earlier tonight?"

"No," I said staying in the comfort of my bed, "what was it doing it outside the house, though?"

"Heck if I know," he responded, "but there was this kid in there, and I could've sworn he was looking at me. Do you understand what's wrong with that sentence, Brofesor? He could _see_ me!"

"You're just imagining it, dude," I replied, "If he was all away in the van while we're here at the top floor, he was probably just looking at the window in general." My eyelids were already getting heavy, so I tried to end the conversation as soon as possible before I drifted to sleep.

"Yea, you're probably right," he answered. Finally, Billy took his usual spot on the couch. "'Night, Brometheus!"

"'Night," I yawned. And within minutes, I knocked out, happy to know that I won't ever have to wake up early for next two months. _Thank you, Summer!_


	4. You've Seen it All

"Scrambled eggs, anyone?"

After getting settled, it was already late, so everyone fell asleep in their rooms within the first couple hours of our arrival. It was currently the next morning, and Vlad was coming around the table, serving all of us breakfast. This act of his will always be annoying. Tuck, Sam, Jazz and I sat on one side, while the adults sat opposite of us. After serving our meal, Vlad took the seat beside Mom. _Totally_ didn't see that coming.

"Hey guys," I said while grabbing my first bite of food, "you guys wanna head to that Wi-Fri place?"

"What the heck is a 'Wi-Fri'?" Tucker typically spoke with his mouth full.

"It's some hangout I saw here while we were in the van yesterday," I replied, "It kinda reminded me of the Nasty Burger back in Amity Park."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, "I don't wanna be stuck with Vlad all day."

I laughed at her response, "Agreed!"

I asked Jazz if she wanted to come with us, but she decided to opt out and take a self-tour of the town. Beats me if I know why; I guess my sis is just curious about the place.

We all finished up with breakfast, walking out the door after a few last-minute things. Considering we weren't really familiar with Beverly Heights, we didn't know what was where. Good thing for us, the Wi-Fri sticks out like a sore thumb; it's one of the tallest buildings in the neighborhood, alongside the home of Billy Joe Cobra. The three of us took a stroll down a few blocks, and soon arrived at our destination.

This place kinda is like a Nasty Burger! Teenagers crowded inside the building, drinking smoothies and sitting around the room on chairs and sofas. Since we just ate breakfast, we decided to grab a sofa on the second floor to chat and relax. _This town is pretty normal_, I thought.

…I spoke too soon…

A kid dressed in women's clothes came _strutting_ while drinking a smoothie. Now I've seen it all.

"Ladies and gentleman, Jeevster comin' through!"

The three of us stared in confusion, wondering what this guy was up to. He was later followed by a girl in a purple sweater, and-

"It's the kid!" My thoughts were unintentionally whispering aloud.

"What kid?"

The kid from the window yesterday followed the purple girl and crossdresser through the Wi-Fri. No sign of the ghost, though.

"Nevermind," I brushed it off, "I thought that kid looked familiar."

"The one dressed up like a girl?" Tucker and Sam both looked confused.

"_No!_ I'm talking about the one who walked by in the red and white shirt."

"Huh, if anything," Sam went on, "he kinda looks like you."

"No way," I denied, "how the heck does he look like me?"

"Well for starters," Tuck began, "you're both wearing a red and white shirt with jeans."

"And you guys also have the same sort of hairstyle," Sam added in."

"_But_," I commented, "we have different hair and eye colors, and I don't know anyone who's dressed up like a girl before!"

"Well Tuck's dressed up like a girl before," Sam couldn't help but giggle a little at the memory.

"Uhh…let's try _not_ to recall that memory please!" The two of us erupted in laughter as a result of his embarrassment.

"Rajeev, come on!" Our conversation was interrupted by the one going on between crossdresser, purple girl, and look-alike me. They had taken a seat on the sofa behind us. "We gotta record the scene again!"

"I thought the scene was flawless," Rajeev argued. "That take was perfectly fine!"

"Spencer," the purple girl calmly commented, "maybe you guys should call it a day for the movie. You have the entire summer, after all."

"You're right, Shanilla," Spencer replied with a smile. "Alright then, Rajeev, we're done filming for today. I'll see you later guys, I'm gonna head home to download the video to my computer."

The three of us we're trying not to laugh out loud, so we kept out chuckles and comments to ourselves. What type of movie were they recording?! They said their goodbyes and Spencer went down the stairs and out the door.

Just as he was walking out the door, the familiar blue ghost flew right beside him.

"Hey, Brotisserie!"

Spencer continued walking out the door, so I couldn't see what happened after that. Calling the kid a piece of chicken didn't sound too friendly to me. Could this be the rogue ghost my parents were brought here to capture?

A mental light bulb floated above my head and lit up. _If I catch that ghost_, I thought to myself, _then my family can go home_! Seeing no more Vlad would make everyone's summer a lot better.

"Danny," Tuck waved his hand in front of me," you okay, dude?"

"Yeah," I quickly responded. "Guys, I just found the rogue ghost."

"Wait, what?" They both replied, startled. "Where's the ghost?"

"It followed Spencer out the door. Let's catch the ghost so we can all enjoy a summer back home."

We walked out the door and soon caught eye of Spencer. The ghost was right behind him and unaware of our presence about ten feet behind them. There was no place I could go ghost without being seen, but at this rate I won't even have to.

"Tuck, hand me the thermos," I asked. He took the thermos from his backpack and handed it to me. We've learned to always have one on hand; you never know when you'll have to catch ghosts.

"Rogue ghost," Danny exclaimed as he ran toward them, "Time for you to head back to the ghost zone!" I pointed the thermos at the blue ghost.

"Huh?" Spencer had turned around confused, but his eyes soon widened as he took hold of the situation.

"Whoa wait a sec," the you got the wrong idea!" Danny refused to listen, determined to capture the foreign ghost. Within seconds he sucked the enemy into the Fenton thermos.


	5. Meet-Up and Beat-Up

"There we go," I grinned feeling accomplished, "rogue ghost is gone, and now we can go home."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" The brown-haired teenage boy was upset by my kind deed.

"Yeah, Danny, what _are_ you doing?" Tuck and Sam were just confused as this kid was. Was I missing something here?

"I just saved you from a _ghost_? You're welcome!" I replied to him in a sarcastic tone. He must've been oblivious to the fact that a ghost had been following him all this time.

"Let me out of here!" You could hear the ghost muffling words inside the container. "No one locks up the Cobra in a thermos!"

"Wait," Sam paused, "Cobra? As in Billy Joe Cobra?"

"Yes, _that_ Cobra," the boy answered. "Now let him out!"

Realizing the ghost was apparently friends with the kid, I clicked the button on the thermos and released him. Billy Joe Cobra instantly wiped his hands on his jeans with a face of disgust.

"The inside of that thing is anything _but_ brotastic. What the heck was that for?"

"I thought you were gonna scare him or something!" I pointed at the kid; now that I actually paid attention to him, he seemed to be around our age.

"That's my pal, Spencer; we're buddies, bromigos, brompandres!"

"Sorry about that," I apologized earnestly, "it was just a misunderstanding."

"Is the heat getting to you, Danny?" My friends' faces were still puzzled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're talking to yourself; there's no one there besides him!"

"What do you mean there's no one else? He's right in front of us!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Billy flew around the two of them, making funny faces while unseen.

"Wait a minute, how can _you_ see me? I'm a ghost!" Both Billy's and Spencer's eyes locked onto mine in bewilderment.

"Are you wearing something of his?" Spencer questioned.

"Wait what? Am I _wearing_ something of his?"

"That's the only way my peeps can see me," Billy commented, "They gotta be wearing some sweet Cobra gear!"

Well I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing anything property of BJC. Thinking light on my feet, my mind ran across one possibility. Maybe since I was part ghost I could see him? But the entire thing doesn't even make sense! Back in Amity Park anyone could see a ghost. What makes this guy any different?

I can't tell Spencer or Billy that I'm part ghost, that's definitely out of the question.

"I don't really know why I can see you," I lied, "but I know that my friends can't see you."

"I got this, Brometheus." _Is it me or does this ghost speaks in bro puns?_ He pulled back one of his sleeves to reveal a few bracelets he had on. He floated in front of Sam and Tuck as he slid the bracelets on their arms. "There we go!"

The two jumped a little considering the fact Billy appeared right in front of them. As with any ghost we've met, though, they act like themselves.

"Wow, this is weird," Tuck commented, "back in Amity Park everyone can see ghosts."

"Maybe he's some different kind of ghost?" Sam questioned.

"Beats me," Billy shrugged, "I just guess no one's like the Cobra." He put on a cocky smile, which we couldn't help but laugh a little. "Another question, though, Brotato: what is heck that thing," pointing at the thermos, "and why do you have it?"

"It's a Fenton Thermos, it's used to catch ghosts" I explained, "and I have it because my parents are ghost hunters."

"WOAH wait!" Spencer freaked, "are you related to Madame X?!"

"Who the hell is that?" That name did not ring a bell at all.

"She's-…nevermind. Long story short, she's a psycho chick who's tried to catch Billy" He brushed off the topic, before we could ask any other questions. "So what brings you guys to Amity Park?"

"My parents are supposed to be on the hunt for a 'rogue ghost.'"

"Well as far as I know, Billy's the only ghost in all of Beverly Heights."

"And I'm not a rogue ghost!" Billy defended himself. "But I can tend to go 'loco' at times. The Cobra can't just sit still, brorrito."

"You don't look like you'd go rogue," Sam added in.

"Hold up," Tuck interrupted, "if there's no ghost to catch, then we're gonna be stuck here the entire summer!" It's true; we can't just tell my parents there is no ghost, we have no proof that there isn't one. They're not gonna drive back home till they're positive the town of Beverly Heights is ecto-free.

"Guess we're stuck here, then," Sam sourly concluded.

"Hey, Bropression," Billy fired, "waddya mean 'stuck?!' Beverly Heights can be pretty awesome!"

"Billy, the only reason this place is any fun is because you put us in crazy situations." Billy was about to argue Spencer's claim, but chuckled instead.

"Yeaah, that's true…HEY you guys wanna chill at the Cobra mansion?!"

"Uhh…sure, why not," I smiled. We didn't have much else to do, and besides Billy and Spencer seem pretty chill.

"Onwards, then, Broventurers!" Spencer face-palmed as Billy zoomed by all of us, making us run to try and catch up. We all gave up after a few seconds when Spencer said Billy would just float at our pace eventually.

"You know, I commented to Spencer, "for being older than us, he sure seems a lot more childish." It was pretty clear the rockstar was older than us; he was significantly taller and had more mature aspects, _not_ counting his personality.

Spencer laughed, "You have no idea what kind of wacky things Billy will do."

Just as he said that an ice cream truck passed by, and Billy's eyes lit up as he chased the truck down the street.

"Nah, I think I got a pretty good idea."

After Billy gave up on getting his sugary treat, we continued walking down the sidewalk. It was quiet for a few minutes, until Tuck broke the silence.

"Hey, Billy," he began, "I don't know if this is too personal to ask, but how did you die?"

Talk about straight forward…

Billy wasn't upset by the question, but his gleeful expression did change. "I don't really know, actually," he rubbed the back of his neck. "One day I was alive, and then the next, I'm a ghost. That's kinda all there is to it, Brofessor."

We had reached the entrance to their home, and Spencer continued to elaborate on Tucker's question.

"We've tried figuring out how it happened, but we really didn't-"

The sudden burst of door caused him to stop mid-sentence.

"INTRUDER!"


End file.
